In recent years, with the development of image recognition technology, the use of an information code such as a two-dimensional code has become popular. Specifically, when an information code is printed on a paper medium and an imaging device obtains the captured image of the information code, it is possible to recognize the information code using image recognition and obtain data contained in the information code.
With regard to such information code, various techniques have been considered. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for changing a display of a captured image containing an information code on a display screen when the information code is in any position of a plurality of predetermined positions.